jusqu'où Sakura est prête à aller
by saku77
Summary: après le départ de sasuke, sakura a beaucoup changé. Elle est désormais l'élève de Tsunadesama, Hokage du village de Konoha. Suite à un accident, elle va rejoindre Orochimaru ce qui va lui faire croiser le chemin de Sasuke, son amour de toujours...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 : Jusqu'où Sakura est prête à aller.**

Sasuke avait rejoint Orochimaru malgré les efforts de ses amis pour le sauver. Sa marque en était au second stade et ses sharingans possédaient à présent trois virgules. Sakura était devenue beaucoup plus forte. Après avoir été l'élève de Tsunade-sama, elle était désormais capable de briser un rocher à l'aide d'un seul doigt. Elle avait toujours été éperdument amoureuse de Sasuke alors que ce dernier ne l'a jamais aimé. Pourtant elle est prête à tout. Mais jusqu'où est-elle capable d'aller ?

Naruto demeurait le même. Toujours drôle et enfantin, il était aussi innocent qu'un enfant de 7 ans alors qu'il en avait 15 ! Malgré les blagues à répétitions qu'il avait joué par le passé, aujourd'hui, la plupart des habitants ne le considèrent plus uniquement comme le démon renard.

Le quotidien du village de Konoha était toujours le même :

Naruto faisait ses blagues quotidiennes et assistait à son entraînement avec Jiraya, Kakashi effectuait des missions de rang A et S et attendait toujours aussi impatiemment la sortie de son magazine préféré ( à savoir le paradis du batifolage ! mdr), Shikamaru se disputait toujours autant avec Temari, Ino avait oublié Sasuke pour se consacrer à son entraînement de ninja. Quant à Lee, il ne désespérait pas de redevenir un jour ninja, Hinata s'entendait mieux avec Neji et elle aime toujours autant son Naruto.

Sakura désespérait et elle s'ennuyait à Konoha même si elle avait sa famille et ses amis. Ce bonheur sans celui qu'elle aimait, ce n'était pas du bonheur. Il fallait à tout prix qu'elle le retrouve. Elle poursuivait son entraînement avec Tsunade-sama. Aujourd'hui, elle devait trouver le point de gravité d'une pomme et la détruire. Elle le fit. Elle le fit avec tellement de colère et de rancœur que la pomme fut littéralement détruite. Aucuns morceaux ne restaient. Tsunade l'observa un instant, pensive.

« Ce n'est pas bon Sakura, annonça sèchement Tsunade. Recommence.

-Mais enfin… Je l'ai…

-Il n'y a pas de « mais » qui tienne ! Ton geste était parfait, commença Tsunade.

-Mais alors… ?

-Cependant, la coupa le 5ème Hokage, ton cœur est rempli de colère et de rancœur. Tant que tu ne chasseras pas ces deux sentiments de toi, tu recommenceras !

-Ca a décuplé mes forces ! s'écria Sakura, et vous voudriez que je laisse tomber ?

-Sakura, cette technique ainsi que toutes celles que je t'ai apprise, ne doivent pas servir ta colère ni ta rancœur, elles doivent te servir à protéger et à soigner, expliqua Tsunade.

-… Oui, Tsunade-sama, répondit Sakura.

-Bien. Recommence maintenant… »

Sakura prit sur elle. Sans chasser ces deux sentiments, elle s'exécuta. Alors qu'elle se concentrait sur son exercice, une barrière se forma et Tsunade fut incapable de voir les émotions de Sakura.

_Mais c'est impossible…_

La jeune kunoichi se retourna vers son maître et la questionna du regard.

« C'est bon. Tu as réussi, annonça Tsunade.

-Je peux y aller maintenant ? s'empressa de demander Sakura.

-Oui-oui, répondit-elle d'un air absent. »

Sakura quitta le dojo. Elle pesta rageusement. De quel droit Tsunade-sama la jugeait-elle ? De quel droit lisait-elle ses sentiments !

Quelqu'un l'observait.

_Hum… J'aime ce regard._

Soudain elle ressentit le besoin de se défouler et donna un coup de poing contre un arbre. L'arbre explosa sous le choc.

_Quelle puissance… Attendons encore un peu. Je veux voir de quoi elle est capable._

Pourquoi était-elle si en colère ? Peut-être parce que Sasuke les avait tous trahis. Peut-être parce qu'elle se sentait coupable de n'avoir rien pu faire pour l'empêcher de partir.

Elle poussa un cri de rage avant de partir en courant en direction de chez elle. Qu'allait-elle faire à présent ? Que pouvait-elle faire à présent ? Tellement de questions sans réponses se bousculaient dans sa tête. Elle arriva chez elle et monta dans sa chambre. Elle observa la photo de l'équipe 7 et une pensée lui traversa l'esprit.

_Non, je n'ai pas le droit de leur faire ça. Ca serait tellement injuste… Ils ne m'ont rien fait… Et ils ne méritent pas ça…_

Sakura soupira. Si elle continuait, elle allait devenir comme Sasuke. Elle s'empara de trois kunais qu'elle lança furieusement contre sa porte de chambre.

_Mais sans lui… Sans lui, je ne suis plus rien. Mon âme, elle est à lui. Entièrement à lui. Pour toujours._

La nuit tomba et elle partit se coucher après avoir mangé. La jeune fille eut du mal à s'endormir. Son sommeil fut agité. Elle faisait d'horribles cauchemars. Soudain elle se mit à hurler. Son corps dégagea tellement de chakra que la maison s'effondra.

Le lendemain, elle se réveilla. Elle s'attendait à être dans son lit, chez elle, avec sa famille. Elle réalisa son erreur. Des murs blancs. Une odeur de médicaments. Aucunes décorations. Sakura se trouvait à l'hôpital de Konoha. Elle voulut se lever mais ses poignets et ses chevilles étaient attachés.

« Mais qu'est-ce que… ?

Un médecin apparut.

-Calmez-vous. Nous allons vous donner vos médicaments, la rassura-t-il.

-Je n'en veux pas ! répliqua Sakura.

-Vous êtes énervée depuis votre arrivée ici, ce matin à deux heures. Nous devons vous donner des calmants, insista le médecin.

-JE N'AI BESOIN D'AUCUNS MEDICAMENTS ! tonna le jeune fille. »

Le médecin s'approcha. Seringue en main. Sakura se raidit. Elle se débattit de toutes ses forces et à l'aide de son chakra, se libéra. Elle projeta le médecin contre le mur avant de tituber jusque dans le couloir. Elle avait l'impression de se trouver dans un tunnel sans fin.

_Elle résiste aux sédatifs… Elle a beaucoup progressé. Son niveau est égal à celui de Naruto, même à celui de Sasuke… Hum… Intéressant. _

Elle continua son avancée.

« Mademoiselle, stop. Arrêtez-vous. Vous n'êtes pas en état, s'écria une infirmière.

-Lai… Laissez-moi, souffla faiblement Sakura. LAISSEZ-MOI ! »

Son chakra lui permit de courir et elle s'échappa de l'hopital. Elle se dirigea chez elle. Ce qu'elle vit la pétrifia. Sa maison… Elle n'était plus qu'un tas de ruine. Cette maison où elle avait grandi et s'était épanouie.

Les habitants qui passaient, la regardaient avec effroi.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ici ?

Un homme apparut.

Orochimaru !

Il ricana.

-Bravo ! Tu m'as démasqué. Ecoute-moi bien, je te propose de me rejoindre. Aide-moi, aide-nous, Sasuke et moi à détruire Konoha, dit-il.

-Pourquoi le ferais-je ? s'écria la jeune kunoichi.

Il rit de plus belle.

-Tout simplement parce que les habitants de Konoha te détestent. Ils te voient comme un monstre, répliqua froidement Orochimaru.

-C'est faux. Je… Vous mentez ! s'exclama Sakura.

-Vraiment ? s'étonna Orochimaru. Tu n'as pas lu l'effroi qu'ils ont lorsqu'ils te regardent ? Tu n'as plus rien ici. Sasuke est avec moi. Les habitants de ton village te haïssent parce que tu as tué tes parents.

-Quoi !

-Tu ne te rappelles pas ? Laisse-moi te rafraîchir la mémoire. Cette nuit même, tu as crié de colère. Tu haïssais tes parents alors tu les as tués. Ta fureur et haine étaient tellement grandes que tu as réussi à détruire cette maison, siffla l'homme serpent.

-Je…

-Tous ces gens se servent de toi. Tu as défendu Konoha et tu as tué tes parents sous l'emprise de la colère et voilà comment ils te remercient… Rejoins-moi et tu retrouveras Sasuke. »

Sakura réfléchit. Si elle suivait Orochimaru, elle trahissait Konoha mais si elle restait… Les habitants de Konoha continueraient à la voir comme un monstre.

« J'accepte, répondit Sakura.

Il lui apposa le sceau maudit.

-Ne t'avise pas de me trahir, la menaça Orochimaru.

-Cela n'arrivera pas… Maître, répondit Sakura à contrecœur.

-Tu quitteras Konoha dès demain, annonça-t-il. Deux ninjas t'attendront à la sortie du village. Sois-y.

-Oui, maître, promit Sakura et elle s'éloigna en courant. »

Sakura courait mais elle ne savait pas où aller. Elle croisa Ino qui lui lança un regard plein d'effroi.

« Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ! s'emporta Sakura.

-Tu es un monstre, comment as-tu pu tuer tes parents ? s'exclama Ino.

-Tais-toi ! cria-t-elle et lui colla une claque qui la propulsa au sol avant de s'enfuir. »

_Tanpis… Je quitte Konoha dès maintenant._

Elle croisa Naruto.

« Salut Sakura-chan ! lui lança-t-il joyeusement.

-Toi aussi ; tu veux me capturer ? s'écria-t-elle furieuse.

-Ben non…. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Sakura-chan ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? fit Naruto incrédule.

-Idiot ! Tu crois que je vais me laisser avoir comme ça ? Dégage de mon chemin minable ! pesta Sakura. »

Naruto la dévisagea. Elle était étrange. Ce n'était pas la Sakura habituelle. Celle-ci était pleine de rancœur et de haine. Elle partit. Laissant un Naruto désemparé. Arrivée aux portes de Konoha, deux ninjas l'attendaient. Elle les rejoignit.

« Vous êtes déjà là ? s'étonna Sakura.

-Le maître a dit que tu partirais avant, répondit le premier.

-Nous devons te conduire à la clairière ensuite, tu rejoindras le groupe. »

Ils marchèrent pendant trois heures avant d'atteindre la fameuse clairière.

Orochimaru parlait à… Sasuke !

Cependant Sakura n'était plus elle-même. Moins résistante que Sasuke, elle était déjà presque complètement sous le contrôle d'Orochimaru. Elle sourit d'un air mauvais.

« Voici ma nouvelle recrue, annonça fièrement Orochimaru.

Sasuke se retourna, indifférent . Lorsqu'il réalisa qui se trouvait en face de lui, son expression se modifia littéralement. Lui, il résistait encore. Il restait toujours le même malgré le fait qu'il soit avec Orochimaru.

-Je suis à vos ordres, maître Orochimaru, déclara Sakura comme un robot.

-Allons Sakura, tu n'es pas heureuse de revoir Sasuke ?

-Oui maître. Je suis heureuse de te revoir, coéquipier, répondit Sakura d'un air absent. »

Sasuke était troublé. Pourquoi ? Et comment Sakura avait-elle rejoint Orochimaru ?


	2. Chapter 2

Salut à tous ! J'espère que vous n'avez pas trop attendu, ou du moins, que le peu de lecteurs qui lisent ma fic, seront contents d'avoir la suite ! looolll. En tout cas, voilà la suite !

**Kiba31 : Merci pour ton com ! Je suis contente que tu aimes ma fic ! Sinon si tu veux lire rapidement la suite, comme je l'ai publié aussi sur un autre site, et que j'en suis au chapitre… 59…mdr. Bon tant pis, il veut pas mettre le lien. Tu vas sur google et tu tapes le nom de ma fic, il devrait te sortir le site ! voila. bises**

**Aude: Héhé, voilà une habituée de ma fic ! mdrr. Merci d'avoir mis un com ! Voilà la suite (que tu as déjà lu… ptdr) Bisous.**

**Chapitre 2 : Je suis entièrement dévouée à mon maître.**

**Sasuke observait Sakura. Incroyable. Le changement qui s'était opéré en elle, était époustouflant. Rien que dans son regard, on voyait sa détermination**.

**« Sakura, appela Orochimaru.**

**-Oui, maître ?**

**-Retourne à Konoha… Et tue Ino Yamanaka, annonça-t-il.**

**Sasuke sembla surpris et la réaction de Sakura le laissa perplexe.**

**-Avec plaisir… Maître Orochimaru, répondit Sakura un sourire mauvais aux lèvres puis elle disparut.**

**-Le fera-t-elle vraiment ? demanda froidement Sasuke.**

**-Oui, répondit l'homme serpent. Elle le fera parce qu'elle est presque totalement sous mon contrôle.**

**-Je vais la suivre, je suis plus fort qu'elle. Je suis plus apte à remplir cette mission, se vanta Sasuke.**

**-Hum… Entendu. Suis-la. Ensuite vous reviendrez au village du Son, décréta-t-il. »**

'**Stap'. Sasuke disparut à son tour. Il suivit Sakura de loin. **

**Arrivée au village, elle tourna dans une ruelle.**

Zut ! pensa Sasuke. Ce n'était qu'un clone… 

**Il reprit ses recherches et la trouva enfin. Elle se trouvait à la porte de chez Ino. Sasuke la prit dans ses bras et disparut pour réapparaître dans une ruelle déserte. Elle le dévisagea durement.**

**« Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ! s'écria-t-elle en colère.**

**-Ca n'a aucune espèce d'importance, répliqua froidement Sasuke. Pourquoi as-tu rejoint Orochimaru ?**

**Elle se mit à rire de plus en plus fort.**

**-Pour la puissance bien sûr, répondit-elle avec un sourire, mais tu le sais mieux que moi Sasuke…**

**-Tu as pensé à ta famille ? A tes amis ? lui rappela Sasuke.**

**L'expression de Sakura se modifia. Un immense chagrin se lisait sur son visage.**

**-J'ai tué mes parents, avoua Sakura. Maintenant laisse-moi !**

**-Pff… Tu es vraiment lourde. Si c'est Orochimaru qui t'a dit ça, tu peux être sûre qu'il a menti, déclara le jeune Uchiwa impassible.**

**-Peu m'importe. Je suis entièrement dévouée à mon maître, annonça Sakura et elle s'éclipsa. »**

**Quelques instants plus tard, Sasuke entendit un cri. Cette voix… C'était celle d'Ino. Alors elle l'avait fait ? Elle avait tué sa meilleure amie ?**

**Sasuke acquiesça. Elle n'était plus la même.Orochimaru la contrôlait totalement. Il allait devoir intervenir. Il soupira et disparut. Sakura sourit, satisfaite puis quitta le domicile des Yamanakas. **

**Naruto alla voir Kakashi.**

**« Kakashi sensei ! appela Naruto.**

**Le ninja copieur se retourna vers son élève.**

**Il faut que je vous parle de Sakura !**

**-Je sais. Elle a quitté Konoha et elle a essayé de tuer Ino, annonça Kakashi.**

**-Ce n'est pas ça ! Sakura-chan m'a demandé si moi aussi je la voyais comme un monstre, dit Naruto.**

**-Hum… Alors ils ont réagi ainsi, soupira Kakashi. Naruto, sais-tu qu'il y a trois jours, la maison des Harunos s'est effondrée ?**

**-Euh… Oui. Pourquoi ?**

**-Parce que les parents de Sakura sont morts, elle est la seule à avoir survécu. Les habitants ont cru qu'elle avait volontairement tué sa famille mais ça n'est pas exact, raconta le sensei.**

**-Qu'entendez-vous par là ? s'exclama Naruto.**

**-Depuis le départ de Sasuke, Sakura s'est mise à changer… Tsunade-sama m'a dit l'autre jour qu'elle avait perçu de la colère et de la rancœur chez Sakura. Mais aussi une envie de vengeance… Sakura faisait de nombreux cauchemars, son corps a dégagé tellement de chakra que la maison s'est écroulée, précisa Kakashi.**

**-Je crois que j'ai besoin d'un bol de râmens moi… Depuis quand Sakura-chan posséderait-elle une telle puissance ?**

**-Justement, on l'ignore… »**

**Sakura regarda son reflet dans l'eau.**

_Est-ce que j'ai vraiment tué mes parents ?_

**Elle prit une pierre et la lança.**

_**Peu importe. J'ai tué Ino. Ma mission est terminée.**_

**Sasuke apparut.**

**« Pas si vite. Le maître m'a donné une nouvelle mission, annonça durement Sasuke.**

**Elle fut troublée un instant par le ton qu'il prit.**

**-Ah oui ? Et c'est quoi ? le questionna-t-elle.**

**Il apparut derrière elle avant d'ajouter :**

**-Ca, et il l'assomma. »**

**Elle se réveilla une heure plus tard. Sa tête lui faisait mal. Elle voulut se lever mais elle se rendit compte qu'elle était attachée à un arbre.**

**« Mais qu'est-ce que… ?**

**-Tais-toi, ordonna Sasuke. Ta pitoyable existence est à Konoha. Quitte Orochimaru sinon je te tue.**

**Sakura se mit à rire.**

**-Plus rien n'a d'importance à mes yeux…. Tu ne comprends pas toi qui as tout perdu ? La Sakura que tu connaissais est morte ! Morte, tu entends ! J'ai tout perdu : ma famille, mes amis… J'ai tué Ino… Et tu es parti aussi… Que je vive ou que je meurs, ça m'est égal ! s'écria Sakura.**

**Sasuke resta interdit.**

**-Idiote… Tu es toujours aussi lourde et inutile.**

**Sakura fut blessée par ses paroles.**

**-Je suis… TOUJOURS AUSSI LOURDE ET INUTILE ? répéta-t-elle furieuse.**

**Sasuke la regarda froidement.**

**-Allez, rentre à Konoha, siffla-t-il en s'éloignant. »**

**Elle poussa un cri de fureur et se libéra de sa prison. Sasuke se retourna et la vit. Le regard… Son regard exprimait tellement de haine… Etait-ce vraiment Sakura ?**

**« Pauvre idiot ! cria-t-elle et elle fendit sur lui. »**

Il esquiva l'attaque de justesse. Elle eut un sourire mauvais. Elle apparut derrière lui et lui donna un coup de poing. Il fut projeté à terre.

_Quand est-elle devenue aussi puissante ? songea Sasuke._

**Elle s'apprêtait à lui asséner un second coup mais il lui attrapa le bras et le tint fermement**.

**« Ecoute-moi bien attentivement… Je ne sais pas ce qui t'a poussé à agir. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que tu VAS MOURIR ! s'exclama-t-il. KATON GOKAYKYÛ BUNSHIN NO JUTSU ! TECHNIQUE SUPREME DE LA BOULE DE FEU! »**

**Sakura vit les boules de feu foncer droit sur elle. Elle poussa un cri qui venait du plus profond de son âme. Elle cria encore et encore. Une barrière protectrice se forma autour d'elle.**

**« JE NE LES AI PAS TUE ! s'écria-t-elle avant d'éclater en sanglots. Comment aurais-je pu… Je dormais… Non, ce n'est pas… elle s'interrompit. »**

**Sasuke l'observait. Il se dirigea vers elle avant de s'accroupir à son niveau et d'approcher ses mains du visage de la jeune kunoichi.**

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait …? 

**Il lui ôta son bandeau du village du Son et le jeta.**

**« C'est mieux comme ça, annonça-t-il froidement et il se releva. »**

**Il s'apprêtait à partie quand elle l'appela et sortit un kunai.**

**Elle se leva et lui fit face.**

**« Je ne t'ai pas menti en te disant que la Sakura que tu connaissais, était morte, déclara-t-elle.**

**-Je m'en fiche, répliqua-t-il sèchement.**

**Le regard de Sakura s'assombrit.**

**-A partir de maintenant, je ne te laisserai plus. Plus jamais. Je te suivrai partout comme ton ombre. Je te suivrai dans le mal comme dans le bien… Jusqu'à la mort, décréta Sakura. Je le promets, ajouta-t-elle et elle s'ouvrit la main avec le kunai.**

**Sasuke la dévisagea, stupéfait.**

**-Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?**

**Elle sourit.**

**-Peu t'importe, répondit-elle. Allons-y. Maître Orochimaru nous attend.**

**-Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, dit-il d'une voix monotone.**

**-Je te répondrai que tu sais déjà pourquoi j'ai fait ça. Mais si tu veux une réponse plus précise, il te faudra ma dire pourquoi à cause de ton envie de vengeance, tu refuses d'éprouver des sentiments. Parce que c'est stupide ! s'exclama Sakura puis elle ramassa son bandeau avant de le brûler à l'aide de son chakra.**

**-Tu as raison, allons-y, répondit-il. Maître Orochimaru nous attend. »**

**Ils quittèrent la forêt et retournèrent au village du Son.**

**A Konoha…**

**Naruto mangeait des râmens. La vie avait repris son cours… Enfin presque.**

**Hinata l'aperçut et s'avança vers lui d'un pas mal assuré.**

**« Hé, salut Hinata-chan ! lui lança joyeusement le blond.**

**-Bon-bonjour, Naruto-kun… répondit timidement la jeune brune.**

**L'expression de Naruto changea. Il était triste.**

**-Sakura-chan, elle… Elle a rejoint Orochimaru, soupira Naruto.**

**-Tu sais Na-Naruto, je crois que j'aurais fait la même chose pour le garçon que j'aimais. Elle a fait ça pour la personne qu'elle aime sans doute le plus au monde, avoua Hinata.**

**-Le plus au monde, hein ? répéta Naruto.**

**-Oui, je le pense, acquiesça Hinata. Mais… Mais je suis sûre qu'elle reviendra. Ce jour-là, Sasuke sera avec elle.**

**-Tu as raison Hinata ! s'écria Naruto. Merci !**

**Il l'embrassa sur la joue avant de partir en courant, rassuré par les sages paroles d'Hinata.**

**-De-de rien Naruto, bafouilla-t-elle rouge comme une tomate. »**

**La nuit tomba. Sasuke et Sakura arrivèrent au village du Son.**

**Ils rejoingirent Orochimaru.**

**« Alors ?**

**-Ino Yamanka est morte, annonça Sakura.**

**-C'est exact, approuva Sasuke.**

**-Hum… Bien, bien. Parfait. Disposez. Je n'ai plus besoin de vous deux… Pour le moment, décréta l'homme serpent. »**

**Ils se retirèrent. Chacun partit se coucher dans sa chambre.**


End file.
